Drifting
by Littlejackrusselpuppy
Summary: Jasmine Uley is Sam Uley's sister. She moves to La Push when a certain wolf imprints on her. Will it be tragedy or will it be perfect? Embry/OC. My beta is SheikahLover.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of my brother's house that was situated in the heart of La Push, the Quileute Reservation located in Washington, since my mother had decided to choose her new boyfriend over me. I looked back at my mother in the car bitterly. I couldn't believe she was going to leave me here. She waved and gave me an encouraging smile before driving off before I could even knock. The nerve of her.

I took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. A couple seconds later my brother, Sam Uley, was at the door. He had changed a lot since the last time I saw him. I thought he was big before, but now he's massive! He looked to be at least six feet tall, had short black hair and had such large arms that I thought it might be possible for him to crush the front door if he opened it too hard.

He smirked. "Shut your mouth Jazz, or you will catch flies." Oops, looks like I still had my mouth open. I quickly shut it, but I couldn't help but gape at him. He was so different. He barely looked like the brother I remembered.

"You know, Sam, you really shouldn't take steroids," I said smugly trying to recover some of my past dignity.

His smirk widened. "You noticed the muscle then," He said getting even smugger.

"How could I not," I mumbled under my breath.

Sam only laughed and then came outside to help me with my luggage. As soon as I stepped inside a random lady squealed and engulfed me in a hug. I guessed it was Sam's girlfriend because a random stranger for one would not be in Sam's house, and would not be killing me with a hug.

"Hi Jasmine, I'm Emily, Sam's girlfriend. You are going to love it here, we even decorated your room with your favourite colours!" Emily gushed while laughing.

I decided that I already liked her.

"Um, thank you, Emily," I said with all the effort I could muster which wasn't much.

_Maybe I would like it here after all,_ I thought to myself.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room!" She blurted out barely containing her excitement. As we walked upstairs Emily started to talk again. "Is there anything you need Jasmine? I want you to feel at home here with your brother and me."

"Thanks, but do you mind not calling me Jasmine, Emily? Just call me Jazz, please," I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Of course," Emily said politely.

As we walked into my room my eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, Emily, I love it!" I exclaimed while staring in awe at my new room.

Emily just laughed at my reaction. "I'm happy to hear that. I'll leave you to get settled. You will have some time to yourself for now, but later on tonight we have some friends coming around ... well, actually they come around here every night." She laughed sheepishly.

I stared, stunned, but nodded. "Okay." It was their house, so if they constantly liked to have friends over I guess it was fine.

**a/n: ok sorry said it would be out yesterday but it's not and I said it would be Brady oc but it's not because I love Embry too much! hope you like it and please review and tell what you like and what you don't because I will try to change. love you all dear readers! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: okay hi sorry I haven't updated no excuses and this is a important chapter soo yeah thank you patient readers and please review so I can make my writing better! -Gem**

It took me an hour to unpack everything. Now with my clothes and personal items put away and my laptop out and charging, I was sitting on my new unbelievably comfy bed, listening to "Ripe Tide" by Vance Joy on my iPod speaker. I still couldn't get over how nice my brother and Emily were. They really were trying to make my stay here as comfortable as possible for me. The room they provided me with was much bigger than my old room, and had a pretty big closest. I even had a double bed with brand new bed sheets. The blanket was a forest green and the pillowcases were soft greens. The floor was hardwood, but mostly covered by a nice brown rug. There was also a small nightstand next to the bed where my iPod was currently situated, and a good sized desk for me to do my schoolwork in the far right corner. There was also a small chair tucked away in the left side of the room. It looked to be slightly worn out, but when I first sat down in it, it was really comfortable so I'm not complaining. Not one bit.

"Jazz, come downstairs! Our guests are here!" Emily called from downstairs. I got up from the bed and headed downstairs. Emily seemed like a really nice girl. She is really pretty too, but those scars on her face are really striking. I didn't want to say anything about it when I first saw her, but I'll be sure to ask Sam about them later when she isn't around.

Just when I got downstairs I saw Sam leaving the house.

"Where's my brother going?" I asked curiously.

"Oh." Emily looked slightly panic-stricken. I wonder why. "He's, um, going to work. Anyway, Jazz, this is Collin and Brady." Emily introduced me to two boys who almost looked identical to my brother but they were slightly shorter and a tad less muscular, if that was possible.

"Where are Seth, Paul, Embry and Quil?" Emily asked curiously.

"They're outside outside," Collin said humorously. I laughed. Collin gave me a smile.

Sure enough a couple seconds later three shirtless teenage boys stood at the door. One just grunted and pushed past me. He must be bundles of fun, note my evident sarcasm.

"Charming, isn't he?" One of the new boys said. "That's Paul by the way. Nice to meet you, I'm Attera, Quil Attera," said a curly haired boy who was tall and muscular like everyone else, minus Emily and me.

"Nice _James Bond_ reference, are you a spy too?" I added jokingly.

"No, I'm something much cooler," he smirked.

"I'm Sam's sister, Jazz." I put my hand out for him to shake, but instead he grabbed it and pulled me into a hug.

"Cheeky," I gasped struggling not to laugh. Then, suddenly Quil picked me up bridal style, and passed me to the boy who stood next to him. I'm guessing he was Embry since he was the only person who hadn't introduced himself to me yet.

When we locked eyes he suddenly looked dumbstruck or something. His gaze was super intense. It kind of reminded me of a love sick puppy. I suddenly felt oddly self-conscious. I thought I heard him say something, but I think I imagined it.

"Wait until Sam hears about this," said Quil winking at Embry. I wasn't curious about this since I knew Sam was very protective of me. When I was five-years old, a boy squirted juice on me by accident so he poured the juice on his head! The poor kid.

Embry then set me down and I followed Emily into the kitchen while the guys remained in the living room.

"So, how about Embry then?" Emily questioned as she started to assort some food onto a large serving tray.

"Uh, he's nice, I guess." I didn't know what Emily wanted me to say. Did she expect me to fall head over heels for Embry after not even exchanging one word with him?

"No, I mean like as in _like_," she said stressing the final word.

My eyes widened. Crap. It looks like she was serious. What the heck. She really wanted to know my honest opinions about Embry even though I've only known him for about three minutes. Shoot! What do I say?

"... Yeah, he's cute ... I guess." I hope that was enough. Really, what else could Emily have expected me to say? I don't even know Embry's last name or how old he is! He looks old enough to be at least twenty five! That's way too large of an age gap.

Luckily though that answer seemed to tide Emily over for now. Thank goodness. Together we worked in silence to set the remaining food on the table. Once done, Emily was the last to be seated. I bet she did that on purpose. Yet, when Emily sat down I realized that I was still standing, and there were no more empty seats. Oh well, it looks like I have to sit on someone then.

I looked towards Seth since he seemed to be the nicest of the bunch. "Hey Seth, do you mind ... there are no seats?" He seemed to understand my lack of coherent speech and graciously let me plunk myself down on his lap. I sat there talking to him for a few minutes while hearing Embry faintly growl from across the table.

After two minutes I had enough, so I turned to face him and yelled, "What's your problem? Why does it matter to you if I sit on Seth's lap?! We've only met! Also, what's with the freaky staring?" Seth looked really uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him, so I got up and sat down on a slightly older looking guy who was seated beside Seth. This time, more than one joined the growling chorus. I looked up to see who it was. It turned out to be my brother Sam. Oh joy. Things have gotten even better.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sam, why does it matter to you if I sit on ..." I realized I had forgotten his name! Shoot. "Uh, what's your name?" I whispered embarrassed.

"Paul," he smirked. Paul seemed to find the entire situation highly amusing much to my annoyance.

"If I sit on dear Paul here?" I carried on.

"Because I know he is enjoying it a little too much!" I got up slightly disturbed.

"Who can I sit on then because I can't sit on you, that's Emily's job." Everyone laughed except Sam. "I guess I'll sit on you then, Mr. Psychotic Wolf!" I aimed this blow at Embry, but everyone flinched. For the rest of the night Embry and I talked. He was actually a pretty cool guy. He even apologized for the growling. That made things a bit better, but I still felt rather hesitant around him. That growling before was seriously off-putting. Embry really hadn't made the best of first impressions around me, and I wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon.

**A/N: ok exiting ohh! review**

**Sam: review and then you can sit on Paul...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys thank you for reading and reviewing . I know I suck at updating, I really am trying...**

When I woke up the next morning I screamed because there was a huge guy sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at me. I mean what was I supposed to do smile and wave at him?

"Ahh!" A large hand covered my mouth to get me to stop screaming.

"Shh, Jazz, it's me Embry."

"Shit!" I said as I realized that I was only wearing a strappy vest top and really short shorts. I quickly reached for the covers to conceal myself.

He pouted. "Why did you do that?" He smirked.

"Because you're a sixteen-year old boy in my room, Embry! And, why are you in my room?! My brother is going to kill you so you had better run fast!" This time I smirked.

But his infuriating smirk was still there. "But I'm not afraid Jazzie," I glared at him. "He won't kill me because he told me to be here to watch his only sister while he was at work."

"Stupid overprotective brother," I muttered.

He just laughed.

**A/n: Ok short chapter but I thought it was needed. Thank you to my lovely beta SheikahLover!**


	4. Chapter 4

After the short talk that Embry and I had, he left my room so that I could get changed. Although it was really hard to convince him to leave since he didn't want to. It was kind of creepy. Anyway, I changed from my pyjamas into jean shorts with a pair of black leggings and a grey top. I decided to leave my hair down and just brushed it over once with my comb.

I headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find Embry seated at the table, eating an apple. I was hungry too so I went to the fridge, got out the milk and poured some into a bowl while adding the most sugary cereal I could find. I then pulled out a massive spoon from the cutlery drawer. Why were the spoons so big? Oh wait, the guys are human pigs! That's why.

"Aren't you going to make me breakfast?" Embry voiced from the table.

"You just watched me sleep for God knows how long, and you eat like a pig, so no, Embry, I'm not!" He scowled at my words which made me laugh. He deserved it. I then sat down and ate in silence while he watched me with extreme detail. His gaze was so intent that I felt like if I bit my tongue and yelled it would be the end of the world for him. It also made things really awkward - for me at least - so I tried to finish my food twice as fast compared to my usual slow pace in the mornings.

"Jazz, would you like to go out to lunch with me?" He asked suddenly. I was shocked. I certainly didn't expect that. Err, crap. What do I do now?

"… Sure, I would love to go!" I blurted out. Why did I just do that! I mentally slap myself. He looks like I just agreed to marry him. Wow, that's really, really weird.

"So … it's like a date?" I asked while struggling to recover from my sudden outburst.

He went red. "Yeah…" Now he couldn't look at me directly. It was kind of cute how he looked away and started to look all embarrassed. However, this morning in general was starting off to be really weird and somewhat exciting. I can't deny that.


	5. Chapter 5

After that shocking outburst, Embry left to get ready for our 'date'. I must admit I was pretty nervous. Heck, I didn't even know why I had said yes. I hardly know Embry. He seems like an okay guy, but a tad too devoted, and clingy. I'm pretty sure that if I came up with some excuse now on why I couldn't go it would kill his little muscle of a heart. I laughed at the thought, but the irony behind that statement is pretty true.

So yeah. A little while later Embry returned to pick me up in his car. We drove to a little café in a really awkward silence, and I mean a really, really awkward. When we arrived at the quaint little cafe it had a rather vintage look to it. As we stepped through the door, a small bell rung through the empty place. It was filled with oak furniture and polka-dot sofas.

A waitress then greeted us and led us to an empty table. We soon ordered, and Embry had bought me a ham sandwich and a cup of tea, much to his disgust because he tried to buy me a lot more, but since he would not let me pay a penny I would not eat too much. He naturally ate about five sandwiches before moving on to his cup of tea. He looked so weird drinking his tea out of a delicate small pink china cup with his pinkie sticking out. It was just too funny, so I took a picture because I knew the guys would not want to miss this!

"What are you doing with that?!" He sounded rather panicked and flustered.

"Sending it too all the guys and Emily!" I mentally thanked Sam for giving me all their cell numbers.

"No you're not!" he shrieked.

"Too late!" I laughed. He glared at me; if looks could kill I would be dead.

"What do you want do now?" He asked grumpily, after he paid and we left the café.

I smirked. I knew what to do. "I have a game we can play. We meet each other back here in thirty minutes and during that time we buy an outfit for the other to wear to dinner!"

He agreed warily. If only Embry knew what I had in mind for him. He would regret accepting my game so easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasmine (Jazz) POV**

Okay I was in my room and this was the first time I had looked at the outfit Embry had bought, and it was a slut length red dress which made ..._certain places_ look bigger than they actually were.

Uhh!

I was wearing it now and all I could think of was how I looked like a slut. Sam is going to kill Embry for this. I laughed at the thought. Wow. I needed serious mental help.

**Embry's POV**

Jasmine is so dead. The outfit she had bought was ridiculous. It was an umpalompa onesie. That girl has a sick sense of humour! She should be sent to a mental hospital. I shuddered at the thought.

But still she is so dead. But even if I tried I couldn't be mad at her for long. But I must admit I was looking forward to seeing her in that dress!


End file.
